Tomnocchio
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "Pinocchio" Cast *Pinocchio - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Pinocchio's Help - Ultraman 80 *Human Pinocchio - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Jiminy Cricket - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Geppetto - Tiger (An American Tail) *Figaro - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Cleo - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Blue Fairy - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *J. Worthington Foulfellow - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Gideon - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Stromboli - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Coachman - King of the Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Coachman's Minions - Critters *Lampwick - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Alexander - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse The New Adventures) *Lampwick (Donkey) - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Seagulls - Crows (The Birds) *Monstro - Gubila (Ultraman) *6 Ultra Brothers as itself *Ultraman 80 as itself *Hanuman as itself (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *When You Wish Upon A Star (Disney's On The Record) *Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) *Clock Sequence (Pinocchio) *Kitten Theme (Pinocchio) *The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Give A Little Whistle (Pinocchio) *Give A Little Whistle (Original Performed By Standard) Versions (and Mega Tracks Karaoke Band) *Old Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Off To School (Pinocchio) *Hi Diddle Dee Dee (The Sandpipers) *So Sorry (Pinocchio) *I've Got No Strings (Barbra Streisand) *Sinister Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Sad Reunion (Pinocchio) *Lesson In Lies (Pinocchio) *Turn On The Old Music Box (Pinocchio) *Coach To Pleasure Island (Pinocchio) *Angry Cricket (Pinocchio) *Transformation (Pinocchio) *Message From The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *To The Rescue (Pinocchio) *Deep Ripples (Pinocchio) *Desolation Theme (Pinocchio) *Monstro Awakens (Pinocchio) *Whale Chase (Pinocchio) *A Real Boy (Pinocchio) *All For Me And All For Three (Pinocchio (1992)) Trivia *Marsupilami will pick up and reload a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, because his light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mrs. Jumbo will pick up and reload a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, because his light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tom Cat Jr. will pick up and reload two green lightsabers and a pistol gun, because his two green lightsabers will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Fat Cat will carry a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *King of the Cats will carry a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gubila will carry four lightsabers, two being blue and two being green, because the four lightsabers will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Pinocchio Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Chaiyo-Rockz Productions Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley